Siren
by LelaPsotova
Summary: I try to make my story looks as much as the actual Teen Wolf as possible so big are the chances you will lie it! This happens after season 5; A new supernatural is in town and she will mess the believes and lives of our beloved characters. Some old characters will be back. Enjoy the reading!


"It is a bad idea" he said. "Don`t go" he insisted. Did I listen? Of course not! Now here I am being invited to dinner by the threat mother. Is it me or is he always right? I shouldn`t have come to Beacon Hills.

-So? What do you say?

Melissa asked again bringing me back to reality.

-I don`t know if it is a good idea…

-Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?

Well your son will probably kill me if he finds out what I am to start.

-You are wright. Just tell me where and when and I will be there.

Now that I thought about it, me not going to this dinner would probably be more suspicious. Melissa smiled and I tried my best to smile back. She then tokes a blue paper in her pocket and handed it over to me.

-Here is the address. Be there at 8pm… well there is no need to be in time. Things are never punctual in the house.

We then heard her name be called in the speakers to talk with a weird named sheriff. She ran to the meeting place, almost like it where a life or death situation. Maybe she has a thing with the sheriff, go figure.

Hours later the hole dinner thing was still in my head. I couldn`t stop thinking it was a bad idea but what is the worst that could happen to me? Well I could die, truth, but it wouldn`t be the first time, and not going and having them suspicious after me seemed as a way worst idea.

-Could you explain to me the Melissa thing pleas.

Said one of the doctor making me jump off my chair out of surprise.

-What thing?

I asked trying to catch my breath back.

-You apparently saved her life.

He stopped talking and looked to me more closely and made the weird curious face everyone here does when they realize how young I am. And then asked the question as everyone else.

– How old are you exactly?

The realization of my young age seemed to completely distract him from the previous curiosity, and it was far better this way. I took a deep breath to explain for the hundredth time what was the deal with an 18 years old working as a hospital attendant.

-I`m 18. Yes, it is young to work here and yes I`m qualified at least I`m qualified enough.

-I have no doubt on that. You unarmed a man. It`s the basic qualification to work in this town.

Ok this answer did surprise me. All of it.

-Then what is so interesting about my age?

-Well you are only two years older than my son. Perhaps you can help me understand his behavior.

I`m probably not the best person to explain teenagers' behavior since I never really got the chance to be one. But I do love to interpret normal humans' behavior. I made a sign for him to explain the situation.

-So, as I was saying, my son is having a very unusual behavior. We used to be often together and he would tell me everything, you know. Now he disappears during the night to do god knows what. I`m trying to trust him you know; I even pretend I don't see him leaving the house in the middle of the night. But with his family antecedents I don't know. I`m scared he might be doing something stupid like taking drugs.

-Did his circle of friends recently changed? Did he start hanging out with new friends or a new girl maybe?

For his behavior to change like that there are only three options: Drugs, a girl or well… He`s like me, supernatural. For obvious reasons I will not mention the third possibility.

-He had to change high school, so he did change his frequentations a little, but I know the others kids` parents, I don't think they would do this kind of thing. I don't remember having seen him with any girl either.

-Parents never think their kids would do something like that until they find out it's the case. You should talk to your son. You said you are close, then talk to him, ask him what is going on. Be honest is the best option in this kind of situation. Tell him you are warried and hopefully he will explain it all, and you will see you had no reason to worry in the first place.

I tried to smile but it din't really work. I was having a feeling that there was something wrong there and that giving my advice would come back to bite me latter. He tried to replay the attempted smile it didn`t work either. Something in his pocket started ringing and I was amazed when he tokes the noisy piece of plastic and I realized it to be a beeper. How is it even still working?

-Anyway miss who saved the day, it was nice meeting you. My name is Geyer, and you are?

-I`m Max. Nice meeting you too. Hope the advice helped.

-It did. I have to go; I will see you around.

-Probably in this same desk.

I complained implying the number of files I still had to right on the computer. He laughs and left. In a strange way he reminded me of my own dad. Not fiscally but in the way of acting of worrying. He is a lot like my dad used to be. "You can't think about that now." I told myself. I took a deep breath and focused again in my main problem. My shift was almost over what would live me two hours to get back to my loft and go to the McCall house.

I finally got to my flat and for what? Stay trapped outside the building seeing the time fly by. Seriously I think I crossed the speed limit in my bike. By bike I mean an actual bicycle that only move with the strength of my own muscles. So I really need to get inside and shower! But I can`t because this dam key won't open the dam hell door. I put my hands on the sides of the door thinking about what I already knew was a bad idea, to put the door down. Been there, done that, bad idea, yet the only idea that was in my mind. Fortunately, a car parking right in front of the building stopped me. A very strange car for a so unfortunate neighborhood. I don`t know much about cars but I am pretty sure it is a porch parking right in front of my building in the worst neighborhood of the small town. I can only hope no one is selling drugs it there. I`m an F1 visa, drugs in my building could get me in a hell of a bunch of problem…

My paranoia was completely dragged out of my mind when the man driving the car stepped out. He was absolutely gorgeous. I`ve seen a lot of very attractive man in my life but this one, he wasn`t like any other. He had this sexy way of moving in plus of perfect features, and a body that seemed perfectly sculpted. I was petrified starring his beauty and at the same time perplex of why this man was having this effect on me.

-Hey, are you waiting someone?

He interrupted my nonsense thinking with a voice that matched his complexion. Making me blush with the fact I hadn't stopped steering at him since he came out of the car.

-I… I actually live here.

I was still trying to make my brain work.

-So you are outside for the fresh air?

-Actually, I'm locked out.

-Really?

\- My key is not working.

I explained a little vexed by his not believing my story. I`m not very used to people not believing me, specially man.

-Let me see your key.

I took the key out of my pocket and handed it to him. He seemed perplex with the key. He looked back at me and smiled what made my head spin for a second… or two.

-Something wrong with my key?

-Yes actually. I had those locks replace almost a year ago. The lessee agent Kim must have switched it by accident.

\- You mean Michael?

He smiled and nodded like I had just passed some sort of test.

-Yes, Michael.

He went back to his car and toke a big military bag out of the trunk. He saw me staring the bag, perplex once again.

-I just came back from a long trip.

-Long trip, with no one expecting you. Looks more like a getaway.

He looked at me strange and I realized I had said the "getaway" part out loud.

-Sorry it was indiscreet from me.

-It was. But you are probably right.

He half smiled, and opened the door for me. Once we were inside I noticed his eyes to be green and contrast with his black hair and eyebrows. He seemed even more attractive now. My brain decided to come back to work for a second reminding me of a detail.

-You changed the locks?

-Yes, the old ones seemed to be… too easy to break.

-How did you change the locks?

-Well I don't know the technique because I actually hired someone.

Is he mocking me? He is mocking me!

-You know what I meant!

-I`m the building owner.

He smiled as if my temporary lack of cognitive ability was somehow funny.

-So that's how you can afford the car. Thank god. I thot you were a drug dealer for a second.

He seemed surprised and amused by my once again over sharing.

-Yes, my owner ship of this and some others buildings in town is how I can afford my car. No drug dealing, I promise. Not anymore.

-Not anymore? You are making fun of me aren't you?

He shrugged and smiled. I rolled my eyes. We had just meet and he was already getting in my nerves.

-What is your name and apartment number?

-Why?

It takes paranoid to recognize another paranoid as they say. Well he for sure recognized my slight paranoia.

-So I can give you the right key.

He seemed less hearty than a second before. I can't have people finding me suspicious. I took a deep breath.

-Yes sorry, cop's kids intend to be slightly paranoid as they say. I`m in the apartment 33, and my name is Max.

-Max?

-It's the short term for Maksima. Surprisingly people stare less when I say Max.

-Well it is nice meeting you Maksima. I'm Derek.

He said standing his hand to shake mine.

-It was nice meeting you too.

Only then I saw the time in the watch in Derek's wrist. My eyes almost popped out. I only had one hour left to get ready and get to the other side of town.

-Oh my good I`m so late! So late! I have to run!

I said letting his hand go, and running upstairs. I could swear I heard him laugh and say something about a white bony but I was too much in a hurry to get sure of it.

It probably where the quickest shower I ever took. I rapidly put the clothes that were in my desk. I was almost at the door when I realized I was wearing my training pants and that the knife belt was still on.

-Crap.

I said to myself taking of the black pants and putting regular jeans instate. I have to admit; it was better for my outfit. Black shirt, black pants and black boots are not exactly the best option when you want to seem friendly. I looked to myself in the mirror to check that everything was fine. My hair was still wet touching my shoulders where I could feel the water, but I have very straight hair that don't even require to be brushed so that was fine. My tee-shirt was good with my curves. I don't have enormous boobs that man seem to find so attractive but I like to think I have them right on the perfect size, they don't annoy me when I'm fighting and still can make an effect in a low-cut shirt like the one I was wearing. The black tee-shirt does not show too much so it's not vulgar but it shows enough to be feminine. The pants were regular ripped skinny jeans in a light blue tone and my boots were the kind used by military. Earrings, my small gold and blue stones cross necklace, and my Claddagh ring and here I was ready to go. Actually, almost ready to go. I need a regular belt, not only because it can be useful if I put myself in trouble but also because I don't want to pull my pants back up every five minutes, it wouldn't be very elegant. So leather, also black, belt on. Now I truly am ready to go.

I opened my apartment door and suddenly the space I had to pass through seemed too small to fit me and the giant nervous ball that had just formed in my stomach. One deep breath, two deep breaths, … six deep breaths, … Ok I can't lose more time, I'm probably already late. I ran downstairs, took my back from the stoking place and went as fast as I could to the address Melissa had given me.


End file.
